Darkness and Magic
by GravityFallsMD
Summary: SONGFIC OF SONG CALLED DARKNESS AND MAGIC. T CAUSE OF BLOOD AND STUFF. I SWEAR TO GOD, IF U DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T CURSE ME OFF AND SAY IM A BITCH. IM A FRIGGIN PERSON, NOT A HEARTLESS FREAK I DON'T NEED YOUR CRAP!
1. Chapter 1

**BECAUSE I SEE WENDY AS EVIL, AND WANTING TO GET REVENGE ON DIPPER FOR RUINING HER RELATIONSHIP! Plus, I could see this as the twin's death. DUN DUN DUN!**

* * *

"Dipper…where are we?" Mabel asked. Dipper worriedly glanced at his dark grey watch.

"I dunno but the bad news is that it's 12:30. Gruncle Stan's gonna kill us." he groaned. Mabel felt a tear escape her eye.

"WE'RE LOST IN THIS PLACE THAT'S FILLED WITH MONSTER'S AND BEASTS! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?" she cried.

"Calm down, Mabel. We'll be fine." Dipper responded in a shaky voice. Mabel hugged her twin brother and he did his best to comfort her.

"Let's keep moving." Dipper mumbled and began towards the direction he thought they would find the Mystery Shack at or at least town.

Dipper couldn't help but notice that a soft music could be heard behind the crickets loud chirps. Glancing at his watch again, Dipper padded through the woods, trying to ignore the wet spot on his vest from all of Mabel's tears and possible drool. The music seemed to get louder and louder and Dipper felt as if he had to get closer.

"Come to me children and follow my way…" a soft female voice began and Dipper immediately recognized it as Wendy.

Mabel must of too. "What's Wendy doing out here?" she asked. Dipper didn't answer. His eyes we're dull as her stared forward, barely blinking and his mouth was slightly open.

"Dipper?" Mabel asked, getting more worried. But he wouldn't respond. Instead he began to walk closer to the voice as if in a trance…

"Into the world of darkness and magic…" Wendy's voice said.

"Dipper!" Mabel shouted but he continued to walk forward. Mabel followed, to make sure her foggy brother wasn't in any danger.

"With all my power…" The Silhouette of a young women appeared to be walking down the path, straight towards the twins. Mist rolled into the trail and Mabel swallowed. "I'll show you the way," Wendy practically whispered as her face came into view. Dipper walked forward till he was next to Wendy. Wendy kneeled down and stared at him directly in the eyes. "To all your dreams…hopes and illusions."

As if the words Wendy recited we're magic, Dipper woke from his trance and glanced around in confusion.

"Wendy? He asked and glanced around nervously. "What are you doing here?" The music slowed for a bit before going faster and faster. Dipper looked at Mabel, puzzled by the scene and Wendy quickly grabbed something from her pocket, jabbing it into Dipper's shoulders. He yelped and stared at Wendy wondering what she was up to. She grabbed something from her shirt pocket and Dipper's questioning look immediately turned to a look of horror and he struggled to get the nails with rapped tin wire rapped around it out of his shoulder but he was too late. Wendy pulled the switch sending a electric current through the while and through the Dipper's body. He screamed and fell to the floor, twitching and struggling.

"Mahb…run!" he managed and Mabel turned and ran through the woods, not wanting to be near the horrific scene any longer.

Wendy cursed and turned off the switch, leaving Dipper gasping for breath, tears flowing from his closed eyes. Dipper struggled to get up but Wendy grabbed his vest and pinned him to the ground. Dipper stared and Wendy with a look of betrayal as she raised a knife from her pocket and sliced Dipper's throat. Wendy got up and seeing the hopeless boy as he struggled to speak and scream and even get up with no success, left him for dead. Dipper finally was able to stand in a crawling position.

"Jus don hurt Ma-" Dipper's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he sunk lifelessly to the ground, blood welling from his throat and mouth.

It was too late. Mabel had already seen to much. Wendy ran towards Mabel's direction finding the scared girl hiding in the bushes. Wendy dragged her out and stabbed Mabel in the head, immediately killing her. Smiling, Wendy walked away, leaving the children for the monsters.

* * *

**So since lately, my writing's sucked, I made you a songfic with the song magic melody. It was pretty dang fun.**


	2. For a certain someone

I just wanted to say that I'm only thirteen, so thank you guest, for posting that extremely rude comment. That is all.


End file.
